Escaping Nightmares
by nolita.daydream
Summary: Hinata has been missing for almost a year when all of a sudden she shows up sick and...pregnant. Who stole her away and more important who is the father of her unborn child? a sasuhina story -on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

OK readers

i hope you found this new profile ok and i'm sorry if it was a hastle

heres a reminder to those already fans of this story or to those new to it, when hinata is in the hospital and in chapter 1 she is in the present, when she has been kidnapped she is remembering her time then. See it slowly reveals her story so you need to read the little blurb at the top of the chapter to know whether its the present or past

enjoy

xoxo


	2. The Real Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or any of the characters

* * *

It was a dark, stormy day in Konoha. Villagers ran for shelter as the rain poured down, and lightening struck, hard into the ground. Neji Hyuuga, was on guard at the village gates, with another ANBU officer, keeping a watchful eye out for intruders. Since, his cousin, Hinata had disappeared, Neji had tried to convince himself that he could make up for his mistake by keeping those inside the gates safe...just as he should have saved Hinata. He had _tried._ "It was all my fault! I swore to Hiashi that I would guard her, and I failed! I just let her go... How could I have been so stupid!"  
These thoughts tormented him everyday, giving him a cruel reminder of his fault. "Hinata-sama, I am so sorry..." Outside, he showed no emotion of what he felt, but on the inside, he was dying.

Hinata had been missing for almost a year. No one knew who took her, or where to...She just disappeared...At first, every nin in Konoha was searching, holding out that they would find her safe and sound, but none did. After two months Tsunade put a stop to the search and called all parties back. Neji harrassed her asking her why? until eventually she told him that the chances of her even being alive now were almost none. But Neji had'nt stopped looking. He knew that she was alive and he would find her. He would'nt give up.

In the distance, something, no...someone caught Neji's eye as they approached the gates. They were cloaked and rain drentched, walking with their head down in off balanced steps.  
Neji cautiously stepped towards them. "Excuse me, your going to need to show yourself!" he yelled. But the traveller just kept walking towards the gates. As they came closer Neji would hear their breathing, it was tired and panted.  
"you there!" he said again. They staggered up to him and grabbed a hold of his shirt. "Hey-"  
"Neji?" the cloaked person croaked and then fell to the muddy ground. Neji knew that voice. That sweet, caring, quiet voice.  
"HINATA!" he screamed as he fell to his knees. Scooping up his cousin he pulled her onto his lap and pushed back her hood.  
It was her. She looked sick and pale. The rose in her cheeks that he knew so well had faded, leaving her as white faced as a porcelen doll. But it was still her. Hinata.  
The other ANBU officer jogged over, startled. "Neji, is that-"

Neji hugged her, holding her close but then froze. He felt something move... He pulled back the length cloak that covered her stomach, revealing her overly swollen belly. With his fears confirmed, he rose to his feet and ran with Hinata in his arms to the hospital.

So what do you think?? Only comment if you've got something nice to say cause I'm not taking any shit.

BTW Neji is not in love with Hinata if thats wht anyone was thinking. He's just a loving and concerned cousin who feels guilty for her disappearence.

I wont write anymore until I get at least 3 reviews saying they want more!


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you to all those who submitted reviews! I never expected so many in such a short time! They really inspire me to keep writing so thanks and keep up the good work guys!

I just realised that I hav'nt told you the main characters ages yet so here you go;  
Hinata:almost 18  
Neji: 19  
Sasuke: 19

Neji sat in a chair by Hinata's bedside, holding her hand. He had'nt left her side all night after he rushed her to the hospital and demanded that she be given instant medical attention. Despite the delay in staff due to shock, Hinata had been well taken care of. Tsunade had earlier confirmed Hinata's pregnancy revealing that she was in her third trimester and was almost due.  
Other than the timed beeps of Hinata's heart moniter and her slow even breathes, the room was silent. Neji gazed at her face, lost for words. She was still and pale, asleep from exhaustion and looked like a completely different person. Not the perky, sweet, shy Hinata he had known, but a hollow shell, empty of life. "Oh Hinata, this should'nt have happened to you. You of all people." he spoke no higher than a whisper. "I'm so sorry..." he stroked her hand over the IV drip attatched to her skin and moved his gaze down to her stomach. Tsunade had said that this medicine should'nt hurt the baby. Neji had schoffed at that. Someone had hurt _her. _They should'nt be worried about that child, no not a child, the spawn of a demon. A monster. He could see Hinata now in his head, scared and crying as someone hurt her in the worst way possible. He cringed at the thought.

Just then Tsunade walked in with a chart in her hand. Neji dazed away from his thoughts and turned them towards her.  
"Do you know whats wrong with her yet?" he asked. Her gaze drifted from Hinata to Neji.  
"Yes, she has hypothermia, but we've managed to stabalise her condition." She looked back at Hinata. "and there seems to be no permanent damage to her or her baby." Neji glared at her, his eyes fearce.  
"Stop calling it _her baby! _That thing is the last thing that needs taking care of!" He was standing now. "Forget about it and focus on _her_!" he pointed a finger towards his cousin.  
"Neji," Tsunade said calmly. "where doing all we can for Hinata and more, she's going to be fine. And as for her baby, do you really think that Hinata would'nt want it? Hinata, who is kind, and gentle and _motherly_. She would never want it ignored. She would _love_ it." Neji walked closer towards the Hokage with his fists clenched.  
"_Not if it brought back foul memories_." he whispered harshly, but his attention was turned back towards the bed as its resident stirred. "Hinata!" he rushed back to her side as her eyes fluttered open. "Hinata, can you hear me?" he said grabbing her hand again.  
It was him that her eyes first fell on. "Ne-Neji?" she watched him in confusion then turned her gaze to Tsunade. After a moment or so she smiled warmly. "Neji it is you." she squeezed his hand. "I've missed you so much!" he smiled back at her. It was such a good feeling to see her happy. "And you too, Hokage-sama." she said looking at Tsunade.  
"Its good to see you back Hinata-chan." she replied. "We've all missed you." Hinata's smile faded.  
"I've missed everyone so much too." she said hugging her cousin.  
"Hinata, where have you been all this time? Who took you? We were all so frightened." he said. Hinata gazed across the room lost for words, but sudden fear and realisation struck Hinata as her hand grazed her stomach. "Is it ok!?" she choked out. "Please tell me its fine." she looked so frightened as she glared at the Hokage for an answer.  
"Yes Hinata, your baby is fine." she said. Hinata's face relaxed and she cradled her belly. Suddenly she felt Neji's hand slip away. "Neji? Neji, whats wrong?" she said confused. He starred at her not only in confusion but in some disgust.  
"You _care_ for it? Someone stole you away and _violated_ you and you _care_ for it?!" Hinata looked shocked.  
"Of course I do, its my baby... I love it." She focused back at her belly and stroked it.  
"But Hinata, you were _raped_!" Neji yelled, now standing. "You should _hate_ it!" Hinata turned away from him looking all too sad and angry. After a moment of silence Tsunade interupted.  
"You were'nt raped, were you Hinata..." Hinata remained silent.  
"What?!" Neji screamed. "You let someone do this to you?! Your seventeen for god's sake Hinata and you let someone turn you into a sex slave! What the hell were you thinking!?" Hinata's glare turned fearcer.  
"I want you to leave now." she whispered. Neji's fists were tight as he stormed out of the room and Tsunade gave a sympathetic look towards the young girl as she followed.  
"It's ok, were fine now." Hinata hushed to her stomach as she wiped away her tears. "I will never let anything happen to you."  
She layed back her head into the pillow, breathing deeply until she fell into a deep remonisant sleep.

Woooo chapter 2 done!!  
Like it? then review!!

Ok so the next chapter will begin the story of what happened to Hinata while she was missing beginning at her kidnapping. So this should be good!


	4. Chapter 3

ok just a reminder to everyone that this chapter is part of what happened to Hinata when she was kidnapped.

Exhausted, Hinata fell against a thick tree trunk as she had been training all afternoon alone and had finally reached her limit. Brushing a bead of sweat from her brow, she eyed the forest around her. She could'nt help but feel that she was being watched. Thinking about it now, it seemed stupid to get worried. She had been using her byakugan her whole training session and had'nt seen a single being around. "Its nothing" she thought. She closed her eyes whilst trying to catch her breath. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes. Hinata snapped her eyes open and took a kunai in hand. Standing, she activated her byakugan. Again there was no one. She relaxed her shoulders. 'I must be paranoid...' she said. Turning around she met a pair of fierce red eyes and then her world went black.

'Hinata?' Neji had been searching for his cousing all evening. He was currently at the training grounds hoping to find her there, but no one seemed to be around. 'Hinata?' he called again. Disgruntled, by his lack of finding, Neji decided to go back home to the Hyuuga compound. "Maybe she's there...." he thought.

As Neji passed the ramen stand he heard someone shout his name.  
'Hello Naruto, Sakura-san.' He replied  
'Hey Neji, what are you up to?' Naruto asked as he slurped up the remaining contents of his dinner. Despite his physical growth, he had'nt changed at all.  
''I'm actually looking for Hinata. Have either of you seen her?' he asked  
'No we hav'nt. Sorry Neji.' Sakura said. No doubt that this was another one of Naruto's idea's of a date. He and Sakura have been together for about a month now. Neji can remember when Hinata had found out, she had been so crushed, but like always she had just acted like nothing was wrong. She could never express herself.  
'Ok well, if you do see her then let her know I'm looking for her.'  
'Will do!' Naruto replied enthusiastically.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open. Everything was blurry at first so it was hard for her to make out where she was. As she tried to move, she realised that she could'nt. Looking at herself she noticed that she was chained at her ankles and wrists to the ground and wall. When her vision came to, she was able to have a good look around the room she was in. It appeared that she was laying on an old, hard matress. The room was like a cell. There were no windows and the floor and walls were both made of cement. The only door was large and metal with a peep hole. "How did I get here?" she thought. "Where am I?" Then, out of no where, the realisation kicked in. She had been kidnapped. Hinata started to panic. He breathing quickened and her heart race increased.  
'Calm down...' She whispered to herself. 'I can get out of this.' But as she tried to draw chakra to her hands, she found she could'nt. She now understood that the cuffs holding her were chakra draining. 'Who would want to kidnap me?' she said to herself. Perhaps it was ransome? The cloud had tried to take her before, why not again? 'I'm the weakest of the Hyuuga clan...I'm no good for anything...'  
'Oh, I would'nt say that...' Hinata's eyes widened in fear. Stepping out from the darkest corner of the room was Orochimaru. 'In fact, I'd say your perfect for what I want you for...' he hissed with a notorious smile on his face. He stepped closer to her until he stood right in front of her and bent down to eye level. He was close enough that he could feel her rasping breath against his throat. He smirked, loving the feeling of her fear.  
'Wha-what d-do you -w-want with me?' She managed to ask. His smirk grew.  
'Oh you'll discover that all in good time...' he replied and then walked towards the prison like door. 'Tonight in fact...' he finished. "What could he want with me?!" she thought as tears escaped her eyes. "Why me?"

Sasuke sat with his back against the wall sharpening a kunai. Orochimaru returned from visiting the girl in the other room and sat at his desk and began to write. He had said that he wantd to record the Hyuuga girls progress, not sure what he had meant by that. Sasuke had remembered her from the academy. To his recolection she had always gone unnoticed due to her shyness and quiet exterior and she was the only girl, to Sasuke's knowledge, that had'nt thrown herself at him. "What was her name?" He thought. It annoyed him slightly that he could'nt remember. He was sure that when she was younger she had much shorter hair. A cut suited more for males. At least now it looked more feminine.  
'Are you going to tell me now why you had me kidnap the Hyuuga girl?' he asked not taking his eyes away from his kunai. Orochimaru did'nt look away from what he was doing either, but he smirked.  
'She's for you of course Sasuke.' Sasuke stopped and stood up.  
'What do you mean by that?' he asked suspiciously. Orochimaru was enjoying himself.  
'What ever you want it to mean Sasuke.'Orochimaru looked up at him and saw the confuson in his face.  
'You made me kidnap some worthless girl so that I could have a _sex toy_?' Sasuke could'nt believe this. Why would Orochimau think that Sasuke would want some annoying little girl to bug him, but of course, there must be a catch. 'Whats the real reason? Why did you want her specifically out of all the other girls in Konoha?' Orochimaru simply looked at him. It was then that Sasuke understood. She was a Hyuuga. She posessed the Byakugan eyes. And Sasuke posessed the Sharingan eyes. Orochimau wanted a hybrid. They would be the perfect body.  
'You want me to get her pregnant?!' Sasuke was getting annoyed. He had heard Orochimaru talk of a Hyuuga-Uchiha hybrid before many years ago, but he never thought that he would actually try to get one.  
'I'm glad you've finally caught , she's not only the weakest in her clan, but the prettiest too.' The snake man replied  
'Forget it. I'm not raping a girl so that I can play "Daddy"'  
'Well, I was afraid you'd behave this way Sasuke so...' Suddenly Sasuke felt a burning pain in his shoulder. He dropped to the floor and screamed. 'Stop it!'  
'Very well.' As soon as Orochimaru had spoken the pain had died away. 'I thought it would take a little convincing' Sasuke stood up, trying to catch his breath. 'Now, you see, if you don't do this for me then that will go on for three days straight. Understand?' Sasuke glared at him vicously. 'Good. She's in there waiting when ever your ready.'

So waht do we think of chapter 3??? REVIEW!!!!!

Srry i took so long to update by I've had my hands tied...


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! i'm sorry that i take a while to update but this is a family computer and i get very little time on it.  
enjoy the chapter!

In her cell Hinata kept quiet, trying not to make a sound or move. She could'nt help but feel that if she did she would break down entirely and, considering her current situation, that did'nt seem like a good idea. Earlier, Orochimaru had come in and forced her to take a large pill. After she had swallowed it all he had said was, "Just so you don't change at all." and then had left. What had he meant by that? _"Just so you don't change..." _What did he mean by change? Was he planning to transform her? No, that could'nt be it. He had said_ "dont change" _He wants her to stay the same. But how was she changing? Suddenly, it came to Hinata's attention that this whole time she's been here, she has'nt needed to eat or drink. Is that what that pill was for? So she did'nt need feeding? She was abruptly snapped out of her thoughts as someone walked through the door.

As he approached her, Hinata noticed that his eyes wer'nt red this this time, but instead, a deep shade of black. When she had realised who he was, she was'nt really surprised that Orochimau was behind all of this. After all Sasuke Uchiha had disappeared around five years ago and everyone knew that he was travelling with Orochimaru. Despite Naruto's attempts to retrieve the missing nin, Sasuke had never returned home to the village.

He stopped at the foot of the mattress glaring at her intimidently, standing tall and straight. To Hinata it felt like his gaze lasted an hour instead of a few minor seconds. Then he dropped to a crouch and rested his arms on his legs, still keeping his his eye contact.

As he studied her, Sasuke could'nt help but notice how much this girl had changed. He remembered her being shy and quiet with short hair and baggy clothes, looking more like a boy than a girl. But now, it was like she had blossomed into something greater than a flower. Her hair had grown out to aroung waist length and she no longer wore an overly large jacket, but instead a nice figure one and tight pants. Her skin was fair and her lips full and red but her eyes... They did'nt look nearly as scarred as they had when she was younger, but instead ever so slightly fearce.

Hinata shivvered under Sasuke's watchful eyes. He liked that she was frightened of him. He extended his hand towards her and tightly grabbed her face in his hands. Hinata's jaw shook.  
"W-what d-do you w-want w-with m-me?" Sasuke smirked that she still had that annoying stutter.  
"We need you for a while for a little experiment." he replied then, slowly ran his fingers from her face to her chest and began unzipping her jacket. Hinata gasped at the realisation and began to struggle but it was no use the chains were draining her of her energy. He crawled over her, pinning her down with his weight and started kissing her neck as his hand wandered up her shirt. All of a sudden Sasuke could taste salt. Looking up at Hinata's face he saw that she was now crying with her eyes clenched shut not wanting to watch her shame. Her sobs hung in the air like a scream, lasting for a life time.  
"Please n-no. No..." she sobbed "Not like this..." It took Sasuke a moment to regester that Hinata was'nt pleading to him, she was speaking to herself. She was a virgin. This changes everything. He was taking away her last ounce of innocence. This was something that meant everything to a girl, especially one such as Hinata. He could'nt do this...at least not now. He slowly pulled his face and hands away from her and stood up. Hinata opened her eyes to see him standing in the doorway. He turned to her looking as fearce as before.  
"Don't you dare say a word about this." And then he was gone with a slam of the door.

Orochimaru waited at his desk for Sasuke to return from his "task." He pondered at the thought of the incredible talents that this future child could posess. Its strength and abilities that this one body could give. Yes it would be the perfect body. The incredible body. Sasuke skulked through the door looking stern and tall.  
"I presume everything went according to plan?" he asked, hissing out the words. Sasuke turned a stern gaze towards him.  
"I've done what was needed."

Do you like it??? REVIEW!!!!

ok so the next chapter will be of Hinata in the Hospital again. just letting you know so you dont get confused.

and yes i know my chapters are pretty short but at least that makes for a longer story!


	6. Chapter 5

ok so remember this chapter is back to Hinata being in the hospital. So just to clear things up for people, when Hinata is in the Hospital, she's in the now but when shes in her kidnap story its unravelling of how she became pregnant.

anyway enjoy the chapter

In her dazed state, Hinata continuously brushed her hand over her swollen belly. She liked to think that it relaxed her baby. She had been told by TSunade that they could do an ultra sound sometime today to check up on the baby and make sure that it was ok. Hinata had jumped at the oppertunity and was expecting the hokage soon.

"Hinata-san, you have visitors." a nurse had at some point arrived at the door. She stepped aside letting three others into th room. HInata's father looked stern but grateful at the same time. He approached his daughter with Neji and Hanabi close behind.

Hinata smiled at him. "Hello father" Hiashi came to the side of her bed and grabbed her hand.  
"Hinata, I'm sorry I gave up on you..." For the first time in her life, Hinata saw remorse cross her fathers face. "we-we should have never stopped looking for you...and now look at you..." His eyes drifted to his daughters stomach.  
"Father, this was never your fault. But I'm home now, and I'm fine." She smiled at him which seemed to reasure him. Considering the he had'nt asked how Hinata had become the way she was, she assumed that Neji had told him what had occured in their lat conversation and was pleased that he did'nt try to bring any skeletons from the closet. At this point Neji came around to the other side of the bed.  
"Hinata I'm sorry about what I said." He looked shattered as he spoke. "I never meant any of it. Please forgive me..."  
"Neji, its already forgotten and I'm glad you came back." she replied smiling at him. Suddenly Hinata was pushed back into her bed as her sister leaped past Neji and pulled her into and strong embrace.  
"Hinata!" she cried "I've missed you so much!" When Hinata caught her breath she replied,  
"Yes i've missed you too Hanabi."  
"Wow I can't believe it, I'm going to be an aunt! This is unreal!" Her sister had taken one look at Hinata's belly and could'nt look away. "What will you name it Hinata?" The room had been filled with some tension at that point but Hinata replied anyway.  
"I'm not sure Hanabi, what do you think?"  
" Well, I've always liked the name Kari for a girl?" The two sisters laughed.  
"Ok Hanabi, I'll consider it."

"Well well I was wondering when you'd all show up." The Hokage walked in with a nurse trailing behind her pulling along an ultra sound reader. "Are you all staying for the show?"  
Hinata's family looked at her confused. "I'm having an ultra sound." She explained. The nurse set up the machine while Tsunade lifted Hinata's hospital gown and squirted on the cold jell.  
"Sorry about the cold." Tsunade said. Once ready The Hokage took hold of the handle and placed one end of it on Hinata's belly. Suddenly there was a distorted image on the screen.  
"There's your baby Hinata." The image on the screen moved. "See, theres the feet," she moved her hand. "and theres the head." HInata could'nt believe what she was seeing. It was hard to imaging that the little person inside of her already had a face. Her family was lost inside as well. They all gazed at the sight before them in splender. "Do you want to know the sex?" Tsunade asked. Hinata thought for a moment.  
"I think I'd like it to be a surprise." She finally said. Not long after, The nurse and Hokage left leaving Hinata with her family and a print out of her baby. She could'nt stop looking at it. She could see the little fingers and toes and its face. Its beautiful face that was just waiting to be seen.  
"Well Hinata we should be off now." said Hiashi  
"So soon?"  
"Yes, I have some training to do with Hanabi and Neji needs to prepare for a mission." Neji smiled at her as he left with th rest of the family close behind.

"Knock, Knock." came a voice at the door. Looking up from her picture, Hinata smiled at her old sensei and team mates.  
"Sensei, Kiba, Shino!" she cried happily as they took seats around her bed, taking turns to hug her.  
"Hinata, I can't believe its you!" Kiba said. "We were all so worried about you."  
"We're so sorry we did'nt try harder Hinata. Maybe if we had...you would'nt be the way you are now." said Shino. Obviously her team had noticed her condition.  
"Stop. All of you." said Hinata "I don't want anymore appologies." she smiled "I'm fine now."  
"Alright Hinata. Only for you." Kurenai said.  
"So tell me what I've miised in my time away." Hinata asked wanting to break the awkwardness.  
"Well, Shino here made ANBU." Kiba said slapping Shino on the back who merely stood there expressionless.  
"ANBU! Thats incredible Shino! Congratualtions"  
"Thank you Hinata. I appreciate your words." he replied.  
"Anyway other than that and you disappearing, theres not much thats happened." said Kiba. "You know...We'll listen if you want to talk about it." HInata looked down at her sheets in silence. Kurenai elbowed Kiba in aggrovasion.  
"So, um...Whats that you have there Hinata?" she asked breaking the silence. Hinata noticed that she was still holding the ultra sound picture.  
"Hinata's smile returned. "Its a picture of my baby." she said "Tsunade took it earlier. Do you want to see?" she held the picture out to her old teacher. She took it and gazed at it smiling.  
"Its a beautiful baby Hinata." she said grazing it with her finger tips then passing it along to Shino.  
"Can you see its lovely face?" Hinata asked them.  
"Yes Hinata, I can. Do you know its gender yet?" Shino asked passing it along to Kiba.  
"I dont want to know." she replied.  
"I cant tell whats what." Kiba said turning the image around.  
"Come here and I'll show you." Hinata said sighing a little. Kiba stepped around to her side, holding the picture so they could both see.  
"See, thats the head," Hinat said pointing to a particular spot on the picture. "and theres its hands," she moved her finger. "and theres its feet." Her eyes lit up when she looked at it, Shino noticed. She loved her child, no matter how it came to be. She would talk about it when she was ready.  
"Oh yeah, I see it now!" Kiba exclaimed. The rest of the afternoon, they spent their time discussing possible baby names. Shino thought of Kaito for a boy, while Kiba said that she should name it after him.

It did'nt take long before visiting hours were closed and it was time for Hinata's old team to leave.  
"We'll visit you again soon Hinata." Kurenai said with a smile.  
"Yeah real soon. Sleep well Hinata." Kiba cried as he was being forced out the door.

Good chapter?

The reason I did'nt say the baby's gender is because I did'nt know what to do, so i need you guys to review and tell me what you'd like!


	7. Chapter 6

ok so this chapter takes place in the past when Hinata was kidnapped. And i seee what you guys mean by my chapters being so short. its just they take so long to write that i assume they're longer.

Sorry i hav'nt updated in a while but longer chapters take longer to write.

Hinata had replayed what had happened last night a million times over in her head. Sasuke Uchiha, the missing nin of Konoha, had just come into her cell and almost raped her. But had stopped... HAd he felt remorse? Guilt? Could that be it? Did he care?

No, impossible. THE Sasuke Uchiha would'nt care about a girl who he had never bothered to look at twice. But then, why did'nt he do what he had come to do? Why?  
She could'nt help it, no matter how many times it ran through her head. Hinata jus could'nt figure it out. But she honestly, she did'nt care, she had just been spared a truly scarring fate. And for that she was thankful.

In the darkness of his room, Sasuke sat alone. He banged the back of his head against the hard wall.

Why could'nt he do it? For some reason he could'nt bring himself to hurt her that way. No, not that way... After all, Sasuke had never done that before. Of course he was'nt a virgin but he had never forced anyone before. It made everything so different when it was like that.

What would Orochimaru think when he found out? What cruel punishment lay in store for him? Sasuke cringed at the thought of his seal burning and the agonising pain that struck him down. He was supposed to get her pregnant, and Orochimaru would notice if she did'nt start getting bigger over a few more months. Again, he hit his head in frusteration. There is no way out of this. It's either him or her.

This needs to be done.

A loud clink occured when someone stepped, harshy through Hinata's cell door and slamed it shut.

Again Sasuke made his way over to the defensless heiress. She was tied down so tightly that there was no way she could squirm away or fight back. It looked so easy.

When his face came into the light, Hinata saw that he had the same terrorfying look that he wore the previous night. His vicious, red gaze was focused entirely on her. Sudden fear came across her. Could he be trying again?

He was.

Again, he crouched down and drew himself closer to Hinata until he was on top of her. Kissing her forcfully and touching her with powerful force. And again Hinata cried. This time there was no pleading, just loud agonising sobs. To Sasuke, she sounded as if she was in terrile pain. He had'nt even done anything to her yet. But her cries flooded his ears and he could'nt bear it. Her eyes were shut tight like the last time but her tears still managed to escape and slide down her pale cheeks.

Inside his head, Sasuke was screaming at himself. HIs head was telling him to do it. To keep going. Just think of what Orochimaru would do. But his heart was telling him that this was wrong. He grunted at himself as he pulled away from her and stood up, aggressivly smashing his fist into the wall.  
"God dammit!" he cried. Then, again he hit the wall. and again. and again...

Hinata watched him as he did this. She was so confused. What was going on? She had managed to catch her breath and stop her sobs. Sasuke noticed this. His glare wa still stern but not as frightning as before and he looked her up and down. NOticing he had torn some of her clothes, he threw her his jacket.

Hinata, not sure what to say just replied, "Th-Thank you..." Sasuke shook his head angrily.  
"What? Why would you say thank you after that?" That was the first actual thing that he had said to her. "I tried to rape you for fucks sake!"  
HInata flinched at his violent words.  
"Yes..." she said wiping her tears away, "but you stopped..."

Sasuke had not ever thought that this girl could be so forgiving. Sure, she had'nt said that she forgave him but she was'nt mad, like he had thought she would be and in a was, she seemed understanding.

"Look...I...I'm sorry for that..." he said angrily. "I'm sorry..."  
Hinata's eyes drifted down at herself, but she was looking at her thoughts.  
"Can you tell me why? Why I'm h-here and...why you did that...?" Sasuke thought for a moment. Surely she would find out sooner or later and she was obviously to discover it herself if he did'nt tell her.  
"We need you." he said. She looked puzzled.  
"For what?" He considered breaking it down for her to make it easier. But would it really? She was a smart girl. A smart ninja. She would understand. There was a long silence before Sasuke answered.  
"For a hybrid." At first Hinata was'nt sure what he had meant, but then it came to her.  
"You w-want to get m-me pr-pregnant?" She looked horrorfied to the point that her eyes looked as if they bulged out of her head. It explained so much.  
"And," Sasuke interupted her train of thought. "those pills you've been taking...are to keep your egg where it is." Egg? would'nt it be eggs? But this is'nt the controceptive pill that stops you getting pregnant...its the complete opposite. This was to get her pregnant, could it be that this pill was keeping her egg from dying? "Orochimaru has been watching you for some time now, and he's been monitoring your menstrual cycle. That pill makes it so that if your body is frozen in its age of time. You don't need to eat, drink or sleep because you did'nt need any of this when we took you" It all made sense now. "_Just so you don't change..." _He wanted to keep her body frozen at its current state in time...Her egg from changing...  
"Once you either get pregnant or stop consuming the pill your body will go back to changing."

This was all so much for Hinata to take in all at once. She had been kidnapped so they could rape her until she became pregnant, and then use her baby for whatever hellish reason Orochimaru had thought of. But this meant that Sasuke was'nt done with her. She looked up at him, afraid. In the end, he was going to rape her one way or another. And she would have his child. His child created in a way that made her feel sick.

"So..." She decided to confront him. "Y-your going to try a-again with m-me arent you?" Sasuke could hear the horror in her voice as she said it.  
"GODDAM IT! CAN YOU PLEASE TRY TO NOT STUTTER!" He yelled smashing his fist into the wall again. Her face changed to terrorfied and she curled what she could of herself into a ball. He could'nt do this! This passed his limits. But he could'nt not do this! This was too hard!  
"Listen...he's going to keep sending me in here...pretty much until you grow a baby bump..."  
Hinata looked back down at herself and started crying again.  
"I'm...b-but I'm still a virgin..." She admitted no louder than a whisper. Although Sasuke had already figured that out, the fact that she said itmade it sink in.  
"Listen...I...I don't want to do that to you..." he told her. "I-I just...can't" She saw that he truly meant his words as he said them. And as he did she could have sworn that his eyes became just the slightest bit lighter.

Good chapter?

reviews please! and i'd still love some gender ideas for the baby. I'm currently leanng towards a boy but i'm still not sure. THATS WHY I NEED YOUR HELP!!!!


	8. Chapter 7

ok well for this chapter i'm making it take place during her kidnapping cause i've got ideas for this part.

ENJOY!

* * *

After hours of thought, Sasuke decided that the best way to temporarily solve the problem would be for him to visit Hinata's cell every afternoon and stay for an hour or so doing nothing. Nothing as in standing against a wall and waiting. This way orochimaru would think that he was doing what he was meant to, and he did'nt have to hurt Hinata. However the problem still remained that Hinata needed to get pregnant and Sasuke could'nt come up with a way to make that happen without jim taking advantage of her. Eventually Orochimaru would discover that Sasuke had'nt actually had his way with her and...

He did'nt want to think of what would happen to him. Or her...

Today made it a week that these visits had continued. Hinata understood what Sasuke was doing before he told her. He was keeping her from getting hurt, despite his own dangers. She felt guilty. She laughed at herself. Of course only Hinata Hyuuga would feel guilty for getting kidnapped and not being raped.

Sasuke looked down at the heiress. She had a faint smile on her lips. The first one he had ever really seen on her. He wondered what about this situation could make her smile, even slightly.  
"What's funny?" he asked.  
Hinata was slightly shocked. The whole time he had been "visiting" her he had never really spoken to her.  
"What...?" she replied.  
"Your smiling"  
"Oh..." Hinata did'nt realise that he had noticed that. "Its just a thought..."  
Sasuke looked at her deeply, this was something Hinata noticed. "What?" she asked.  
"Your not stuttering anymore." No he was much more observant that Hinata had given him credit for.  
"Oh um... No, I only really stutter when I'm afraid..."  
This was the most interesting thing that Sasuke had discovered about the girl. In fact it was slightly surprising.  
"I don't scare you?" He said slightly mockingly. Hinata thought for a moment.  
"No. Not right now..." At this point she was gazing at his eyes. "When...When your scary...or angry I guess...your eyes turn darker... almost darker than black..." Sasuke had'nt realised she took so much in.  
"You used to stutter all the time."  
"Yes. Back when we were in the academy."  
Sasuke fell silent and dropped his head. The academy. The place where he had made friends. People who cared for him. People who _he_ cared for... The village where he had grown up and lived through the best times of his life.  
"Do you ever wish you could come back?" Hinata wondered outloud. He turned to her and held her gaze. Did he want to go back? Would they welcome him home or would he be punished for turning his back on his village? What would Naruto do? Of course Sasuke remembered all of Naruto's failed attemptsto bring him home, but does he still want Sasuke back?  
"Almost every day..." he said  
"Then...Why don't you?" He could see that she was serious.  
"What?" he whispered. " How could you even suggest that?...Everyone there hates me. They would never accept me back." Hinata could see the pain clear on his face.  
"Thats not true..." she told him. "I know that Naruto has tried everything that he could think of to get you to come back."  
So Naruto was still trying.  
"You don't understand anything." he said. "I'm a missing nin. I don't get second chances." A long silence followed Sasuke's words.  
"You won't know until you try." she said and smiled at him.  
To Sasuke she was strange, but intreguing at the same time. He remembered back during the Chunin exams how Naruto had said how amazing Hinata's fight was with Neji. How she kept trying and did'nt give up. He almost wished he had seen it first hand.  
"Why did you leave?" she asked curiously. "No one ever told me..."  
"I needed to get stronger." he answered simply.  
"Stronger for what?"  
".......My brother." he spat the words out with hatred in his voice and eyes.  
Hinata recalled times when Naruto and Sakura would talk about Itachi and what he did to his clan. She did'nt say anything to his response, just nodded. After some time of silence Hinata spoke.  
"I understand." Of coarse she did, if anyone understood wanting to get stronger it would be Hinata. She had been pushed around by her family for being the weakest link. She would naturally want to become stronger to prove them wrong. "Did you ever....?"  
"No," he replied "The last time I saw him he was still too strong."  
"I'm sorry..."  
Sasuke glared at her and furrowed his brow. "Did you ever beat Neji?" he asked.  
"...No, I'm still too weak."  
" I never thought that." said Sasuke and he meant it.

* * *

For another three weeks these events continued and Orochimaru remained oblivious to the truth. Sasuke almost could'nt believe it, but he knew that this could'nt carry on for much longer. Orochimaru was sure to find out soon.

Since their first conversation, Sasuke and Hinata had conversed at each meeting, taking in and understanding more about each other. He had learned that sinse his departure Hinata had been denounced as the Hyuuga heiress and her younger sister Hanabi had taken her place. Surprisingly Hinata preferred it this way. "I could never have lived up to my father the way Hanabi can." she said.  
"So what do you want then?"  
Hinata thought about the question for a moment. What did she want? Not to run the Hyuuga estate that was for sure.  
"I'm not really sure. I guess I'd like to stand on my own two feet for a change." As she said that Sasuke could see the determination i her eyes. He liked that about her and even if she did'nt realise it, Hinata had always been that way. If she wanted to prove herself he knew she could.  
"What about you?" she asked "What do you want? Besides kiling your brother I mean." She had cought Sasuke off guard. In all of his time living in exile he had never thought of anything other that that very thing. If, no _when_ he was to succeed then what would he do with his life?  
"Hmm, well I guess I'm not sure either. Who knows. Maybe I'll figure it out soon." Sasuke took a seat on the floor against the wall next to Hinata's matress. She did'nt seem to fidget with the chains so much anymore. I looked like she was becoming used to them.  
"Would you ever want to just settle down?" As soon as she had said it Hinata regretted it. This made her sound like she was interested in him.

Sasuke, at first, thought that Hinata was kidding. He was a rouge ninja for christs sake. _A missing nin_. He could never just _settle down_. Could he? He thought it over for a minute. He could have a home again. A real home like the Uchiha manor. He knew of coarse he could never go back there but just the thought of it made him feel...happy. And he could have a family again. A beautiful wife of nobal heritage and a dozen children skilled in their craft. And they would all be happy...all of them.  
"Maybe...one day."

* * *

The next day as Sasuke was about to enter Hinata's chamber, Orochimaru called him into his office. Oh god does he know? Sasuke was frightened, for him and Hinata, but he would never let that show through his cool exterior.

He knocked on the door.  
"Come in" Orochimaru sat "high and mighty" at his desk no doubt writing down some experimental jutsu on some scroll. "Ah Sasuke." he said looking up. "I'm glad you made it what with your _meeting _thats about to proceed and all." he hissed.  
Sasuke just replied with and simple "Hn"  
Orochimaru stood up from his desk and made his way over to the Uchiha. "Tell me Sasuke...How long have we had that girl in our mists?"  
Sasuke thought. How long had it been? "I dunno, it must be around two months now."  
"Two months you say? Then why do you think she is not with child by now?" he asked simply.  
"I'm not sure. Don't these things take time?" he crossed his arms over his chest trying to hide his composure. _Oh god.  
_"Not with these pills Sasuke." he spat. A wicked smile devoured his snake like face and his eyes turned sinsiter._ He knows_.  
Just then, with a wave of Orochimaru's hand a horrible burning pain errupted in Sasuke's shoulder. He fell to the floor and clutched his shoulder in his hand. "I don't know what the fuck you were doing in their Sasuke, but it deffinently was'nt what I told you to do." Sasuke was screaming. This was agony. "I can see you've gone soft on this girl... but it doesn't matter. I've got a real Uchiha to do the job now. The job that you were'nt man enough to do." _No, it could'nt be.._. Sasukes fears were confirmed when a darked cloud appeared from nowhere and disappeared just as fast, leaving behind the vile creature that was the man who had ruined Sasukes life. His brother. Itachi.

* * *

OMG RIGHT!?

hows this for a cliff hanger huh? at least for this chapter.

At you requests i made this chapter a little longer, but obviously it took a while longer. in the end i think it was worth it ^_^

Ok so with the whole baby thing I suddenly had the need to make it a girl. I'm still not sure yet and i really want your oppinions so heres why i'm leaning towards a girl; I piture sasuke seeing his baby for the first time and i think its like he's seeing the sun for the first time (yes i stole that line from twilight) and being a girl its like he's more protective where as with a boy all i can think of is him wanting to teach him how to fight and be all _guyish_. Having a daughter i feel would make him more sensitive, which he needs, but a boy would just make him...well nothing new. This is really hard to explain. Its like with a boy he sees his baby then hes all "yay i have a son now my family won't die out and i can teach him to be a really awsome fighter!" but with a girl its more like "hes never seen anything like it. His baby girl. his daughter. She's so beautiful. Just like her mother." I feel as if he would want to protect it more if it was a girl, i guess.

Tell me what you think. I really need it!


	9. Chapter 8

Thankyou everyone for your awsome reviews!!!! they just make me want to write more!!!!

Agai this chapter takes place during Hinata's kidnapping.

ENJOY!

* * *

Sasuke could'nt believe his eyes. His brother Itachi was standing right there infront of him, laughing. After all of his frantic searches he came straight to him and there was nothing Sasuke could do about it.  
He struggled on the floor in pain, eyes squeezed shut and body tense.  
"Hav'nt seen you in a while little brother." Itachi smirked. The sound of his voice just made Sasuke angrier. "You see I'm here to do, what you could'nt apparently. You always were a little soft." Sasuke glared at him fiercly but Itachi only smiled more then knelt down to face his brother. "Well I guess I better get to work." he laughed.

That was when the realisation set in for Sasuke. His brother was going to rape Hinata. Hurt her and traumatize her deeply. Sasuke could'nt let that happen. Not to her. Not Hinata. But he could'nt do anything. His body was on fire, in more pain than he had ever been in before. He could'nt even think clearly let alone move, but he knew he had to stop this.  
"Well I suppose I'd better be off too." Sasuke remembered that Orochimaru was still in the room. He stepped over to the Uchiha. "I've got some very important errins to run. Too bad. I would have liked to see how this played out." Then with one last smirk Orochimaru had disappeared out the door.  
_Hinata... _What could he do? What about Hinata? She would be terrorfied right now. The thought of Itachi touching Hinata made Sasuke sick in the stomach. He could'nt let this happen to her. No, he won't let this happen. First he needed to stop this burning. But how? _God it hurts so much... _He recalled a time when Kakashi ahd told him that he was always in control of his curse mark. Always. He just needed to learn how to take control. Focusing the best he could in his situation, Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed deeply, focusing all of his chakra to his curse mark. At first the pain worsened and Sasuke screamed out in distress, but then it gradually subsided, from an unbearable burn to a mild sting to a tiny prickle...and then it was gone. He took a moment to catch his breath but no longer. Hinata needed him. Then without hesitation he ran out the door heaed towards her cell. _Hinata..._

* * *

Meanwhile...

Once again Hinata wait patiently in her prison for Sasuke's daily visit. She had actually come to enjoy his company and not just because he was the only real person she had spoken to in how ever long she's been in this god awful place. Well other than Orochimaru when he would feed her that strange pill. BUt she did'nt count him as a human being. It was so strange to not need to eat or drink or move for that matter. Hinata was desperatly bored, another reason why she enjoyed time with Sasuke.  
Then, as if on cue, the door swung open. Hinata smiled to herself.  
"Hello you." she said.  
"Hello indded." a spine chilling voice said. Hinata was taken aback. This was'nt Sasuke. The dark figure walked closer to Hinata and into the light where she could see him properly. Like Sasuke he had raven coloured hair and stood tall but looked older. But most frighteningly his eyes were a deep blood red and he glared at Hinata as if he wanted to eat her. It was then she knew.  
"You-y-your..." she stuttered, eyes wide.  
"Itachi Uchiha, at your service." he smirked.  
Hinata caught her breath. "W-wheres Sasuke?" she said trying to sound strong. He just laughed in her face.  
"I'll be taking over for him from now on." Hinata's face twisted into a more terrorfied version of its self as she realised what was happening. He laughed again then crouched down and crawled on top of her. Hinata tried to struggle but the chains holding her were to strong and they had drained all of her chakra. "Shh calm down...It'll only hurt a tiny bit." Hinata felt tears well up in her eyes. Then out of no where a sharp sting across her face. Itachi raised his hand again and hit her harder. Hinata screamed. "Please s-stop." she pleaded.  
He brought his face directly infront of hers, so close their noses were almost touching.

"But were only just getting started." he spat wickedly. He breathed in her scent and pulled out a kunai from this holster and brought it to her face, lightly grazing her delicate skin. Hinata whimpered. "Shh." he said again. Then he grabbed the frot of her shirt and cut it straight down the middle revealing her upper body in just her bra. "You are pretty are'nt you." he said and began to kiss her chest. She felt hot tears pouring down her face and was about to let out a sob when Itachi's lips came crashing down on hers. She let out a scream as she felt a sharp pain on her collar bone. He had cut her. "Lets not waist much more time hmm?" he told her before hitting her hard in the chest. Hinata could'nt breath. She gasped for air as she felt him cut off her pants leaving her almost completely naked. "Now we're getting somewhere."  
"Please don't." she begged again. He only laughed and raised his arm to hit her again. Hinata closed her eyes, she did'nt want to watch. But the blow never came. Their was a loud bang of the door and then the weight of Itachi's body was off of her. She opened her eyes out of curiousity. Itachi had been flung to the ground and was being brutely beaten by...Sasuke. Hinata had never felt more greatful.

Sasuke pounded at his brother with more anger than he had ever felt in his life. His hits were so quick, Itachi had no time to return an injury. It felt like forever that Sasuke was thrashing his brother, not only for what he had done to their family but for what he had done to Hinata. Finally he stopped leaving Itachi unconcious and his hands bloody. He knew his brother was not dead but he did'nt have time to kill him. He did'nt know when orochimaru would be back.  
He turned towards Hinata. Her face was tear stained, bloody and bruised. She was wearing only her bra and panties and she looked like she was having trouble breathing. He hated seeing her like this.  
Sasuke walked over to her and wrapped his jacket around her. She was shaking. Without speaking, he ran to Orochimaru's office in search of the jutsu that would unbind Hinata from the chains. When he had found it he wasted no time in getting back to her cell and breaking the binds. As soon as he undid them, Hinata fell limp against his chest and started to cry again. Sasuke, some what unsure of what to do simply held her for a moment then hoisted her up in his arms. "what-"  
"We can't stay here." Sasuke explained as he carried Hinata out of her prison cell. "Orochimaru will be back at any minute and Itachi-" He spat his brothers name. "will wake up in a short while. If we don't leave now we'll both be punished sevearely." Hinata simply nodded. She wanted more than anything to just leave this horrid place and never return.  
"Where will we go?" she asked.  
"I think I should take you back to konoha." he said simply.  
"But, what about you where will you go?" she sounded concerned. He smiled at her.  
"I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself." Hnata was worried for him even though she knew he knew what he was doing.  
"So how far is Konoha from...where ever we are?" she asked.  
"Its a fairly long journey. About three weeks on foot." he sighed.  
"It did'nt seem like that long when you...um kidnapped me."  
"Orochimaru had given me some scroll that teleports people. unfortunetly its only good once." Hinata noticed that she had wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. She had'nt even remembered doing that. Her face slightly reddened in embarrasment but she did'nt remove her arms. As they stepped outside Hinata saw the sunset for the first time in what felt like forever. "Its so beautiful" she sighed. "I've really missed it." They stood their until the sun had disappeared behind the mountains then continued at a fast running pace. Sasuke still carrying Hinata.

* * *

After a good hour of travelling through what seemed to be a forest, Sasuke found an old but stable cave. Once inside he placed Hinata down on a large boulder. "I never did thank you." she said looking deep into his eyes. "Thank you." she smiled.  
Sasuke scoffed. "If it was'nt for me you would'nt be in this mess."  
"No that not true. I'm sure Orochimru would have found someother way with just...him." By him Sasuke knew she meant Itachi. He examined her face. "Look at you..." he said. Hinata was embarrased that she was just in her bra and panties with _his_ jacket over the top.. But Sasuke was looking at her face. He cupped her cheeks in his palm and she flinched. "I'm sorry." he said pulling his hand away.  
"Its not you." she said "Its just that it hurts." Suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder. The two looked out the end of the cave and saw that it had begun to bucket down rain. "Hold on." Sasuke said. He tore off his right sleeve and ran out to the entrance of the cave holding his sleeve out in the rain until it was soaked through. He came back over to Hinata and squeezed out the water so that his sleeve became a damp cloth. He knelt down in front of her and lightly brushed the cloth against her cheek wiping away some dried blood, until finally he had done her whole face. "There." he said. She smiled back at him and realised how tired she was. Her eye lids started to droop and she leaned back against the boulder with Sasuke still right in front of her. Before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep.  
Sasuke watched her, not sure why. She was really peaceful when she slept. She looked at ease like a new born does when in its mothers arms. To him, despite the bruises, right now she looked... she was...so beautiful.

* * *

Naaaaw ^_^

like the chapter????

then review!!!!! I like how i made Sasuke softer. It sort of gives off a vibe when i read it. =)  
Dont forget to let me know what you want the baby to be! I value all oppinions!

xoxox

* * *


End file.
